darksummonerfandomcom-20200216-history
Special Events/Expired
Here will be list of expired events, which was discribed in this wikia pages by our willing subscribers... Den of Woe Keep tapping your way to find Dark Mirriors, and after every set (100 floors) you summon an exclusive rank AA monster, then combine two for a powerful AA+ monster. Try to get up to the 500th rankings, because there are mid-event and event rewards exclusive for those who can get up there in the rankings. After researching the Labyrith event from last time (same exact event), you would need to spend plenty of energy potions to get up there, and likely you would need to reach 2,000+ floors by the end of the event. The very first day there were people already reaching 500+ floors, so you should stock up after each AA event to try to get up there in the rankings. Creature Raise Date: 10/12/12 Pretty straight forward name, and simple nature. Spend your energy points on the "most current" incomplete missions to discover shards that feed or "raise"y our monster from rank C to as high as AA+. These monsters are apparently randomly selected when you get your first shard. Slowly changing a,unique to the event monster illustration as you grow it through the ranks.often during the tapping of the mission progress button you get a shard, again often along with monsters that would normally be gained from missions and lord collection items are bonus items like ally points "my 100's" and i think bp and ep potions.be prepared for a one sided game experience as battle is about all you can do while waiting for your energy to heal.as most of this found inside the event information page(in game) its nice to see within a forum.dark summons as always will often produce progression event monsters that when placed in your formation as leader will increase your chance of discovering shards.one thing to note is that the progression card has to be of a different clan than the card you are raising to receive these frequency bonus'. Seems weird but this is stated in game on event page details/small print. After you craft a AA+ it clears the page and you "may select a new monster to raise". After the whole event you are able to collect whatever you raised.free bingo summons(concurrent mini game to this event)may produce event prog's. I base this on the past even ,where i was awarded a"free dark summons from completing a "wall" lvl and received an event monster. I would hazard that this is rare. Vagrant Lands This event has crashed the server(s) once and was postponed until jan 7th 2013. this apparently has happened again,and or is just the new mechanics limiting how many people can be online at one time(unconfirmed). Again with the progression monster available through a paid (cash only)summons. Previously, I stated that it was possible for a free dark summon from mini game to garner a progression monster.i now believe this untrue. Enter vagrant lands, spend energy to move though the event. While you progress along a linear "normal mission like" area ,you come across bosses of progressively higher lvl monsters and then spend battle points, selecting how much and at what strength you wish to expend.this allows you to start a boss battle and leave it for up to 2hrs until you can find or restore through time, your battle points pool. Or wait for clanmates to help you destroy the boss. I believe this to be broken also.and no warning or mssg is posted on a clanmates home start page or anywhere for that matter. There was an earlier special event months ago where this was the way it worked, and worked it did. But now 2 million more players are keen to the great nature of dark summoner and it no longer can take such a massive cooperative battle event. After downing a boss you are forced to summon your "vagrant summons". A mechanic added to take you from pilling up boss kills and into a comfy summoning sequence to save the servers tallying 4 million boss kills at once.complete your summons and continue with the disappointing drudge through the vagrant lands. After lvl 16 boss' start appearing, the vag summons become slightly more valuable,i would wage that after lvl 20 boss kills, that you aquire that boss card and the summons garner "b rank" skill cards or "rank A" cards.